


Curiosity killed the Chim

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [24]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Artists, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Drawing, Gossip, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: *promptabuddie: The Fire Fam gets curious when Buck seems to be drawing all the time. None of them expect his sketchbook to be full of Eddie’s penis though.*
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 217





	Curiosity killed the Chim

**Author's Note:**

> https://promptabuddie.tumblr.com/post/189793193871
> 
> When will I stop altering prompts? The answer is not anytime soon. Lol

**_Curiosity killed the Chim_ **

They couldn’t remember when it started for the life of them. Buck just suddenly had a little black book he kept close to his chest both literally and figuratively. Whenever someone would come by he'd put it away.

Chim and Hen had both asked Eddie and Bobby but no one among them knew. It was killing Chimney.

There was no way it could be an actual little black book because Buck was way past that. He wasn’t doing random hookups and didn’t want to anymore.

Chimney was told even Eddie didn’t have Buck’s locker combo right now only Bobby did and he both wouldn’t and couldn't abuse his power as captain unless they were certain it could harm either Buck or someone else.

Hen assured him it probably wasn’t similar to Bobby. Sure Buck looked up to him but that’d be an odd thing to pick up on right?

Buck had been in a better place recently and he was the one to tell Bobby himself to ask for help when he needed it.

But when she herself had asked him he’d brushed it off as a hobby journal that was no big deal. Buck had even reassured her with showing the first page which was dated earlier in the year.

“Before I got reinstated for duty they suggested it at my psych evaluation session. I hadn't been doing it then but decided to afterwards. Thanks Hen but you don’t have to worry so much.”

He’d closed it and placed it into his locker before hugging her.

“That’s good. If it helps keep it up then Buck. But if you need anything or just wanna talk we’re here ok.” She’d said before going to join the others.

It’d been a couple weeks now and they’d learned to ignore it.

Buck wasn’t planning to fall asleep with it on the couch during shift but they were all dead tired. He’d refused to lay down and thought some t.v. would keep him awake.

Chimney came over to check on the inhuman sounds coming from the couch.

Buck was dead to the world and the book had fallen open to a page.

Chimney was just about to put it back next to him when the image on the page had him frozen on the spot.

Right there on the blank page was a very detailed drawing of a penis.

He covered his mouth to keep quiet as quick as he could before pulling out his phone.

After snapping a picture and closing it then getting one of Buck’s sleeping form for an alibi in case he woke he sat on the picture until their shift ended.

“Chim you better delete that. This doesn’t feel right. He’s keeping it from us for a reason. He just might not be ready.” She’d said as they walked outside.

“Would it be weirder if it was his own dick he drew or someone else’s?” He asked stopping Hen in her tracks.

“He’ll tell us when he wants to, if he’s ready, just forget it and be a supportive friend. This doesn’t make him any different.” Hen got into her car.

“I know that. I would hope he’d know that too.”

He’d gone to Maddie’s for dinner and before he knew it asked if Buck ever had any close guy friends back in school.

“Not really. There was this one boy Gabe. Why are you asking?”

“No reason. Just a random thought that crossed my mind.”

They’d gone back to dinner as if nothing happened. But the thought wouldn’t leave him alone.

He thought about telling Eddie but wouldn’t that put a strain on their friendship for him. If they talked about everything like he and Hen did Eddie would have to keep that secret every time they talked each and every day.

“Hey Buck. I need your opinion man.” He’d asked when they were on shift together again.

“Sure thing Chim. Shoot.”

“So I got this cousin right. He just came out as liking men too but he’s still trying to find a word that’s right for him. I just feel like he should know we love him no matter what but should I tell him anyway. Got any ideas.”

“Huh. Well just tell him that then yeah. Maybe he’s Pan or Demi. He might know it a little but still doubt y'all would love him the same way if he said it. Give him time I guess. Wouldn’t Hen be better at giving advice like this?” Buck asked.

“Yeah. But I wanted to get multiple opinions to see if it was right. Thanks Buck. See ya upstairs.”

He didn’t see Buck’s confused face as he went to talk to Hen.

“Chim are you okay?” Bobby asked as he caught him bouncing his leg and deep in thought on another day.

“Yeah Bobby. I just, I figured out why Buck was so secretive of his notebook. Don’t be shocked.” Chimney pulled up the photo on his phone.

“Oh.”

“I know. Hen thinks he’ll tell us when he’s ready but I just wanted to try making sure he feels it’s okay to tell us ya know,”

“Can’t say I’m surprised.” Bobby said.

“Wait. What?”

“With the way he looks at Eddie and it felt like he was flirting with a guy we had on a call once. But this could just be a sketch for an art class, or something that he felt like drawing once, you didn’t see the other pages did you?” Bobby asked while taking his phone and deleting it before passing it back.

They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn’t notice Eddie seeing what was on Chimney’s phone before quietly back stepping.

Eddie was confused. How was he supposed to feel about this?

Buck’s secret journal wasn’t a journal but a sketchbook or something.

And one of those drawings was definitely of Eddie’s dick from the small birthmark on the thigh beside it. Yep.

So he’d marched over to the gym but stopped unsure how to proceed. Could he just tell Buck or try to ask around the question at the forefront of his brain. Why did you draw my dick? When did you see my dick? What does this mean?

“Hey Eddie. Came to work out? You didn’t change so what’s going on man? You need me?” Buck got off the machine and walked over.

“I’m bi.”

“Yeah. You’re both Swedish and Mexican.” Buck said.

“No. Bisexual.”

“Oh. It’s nice you feel comfortable enough to tell me man. You're the same Eddie. Wait, are you Chimney’s fake cousin?”

“What?!”

“He asked me what to do to reassure his cousin that his family loved him regardless of his sexuality. Was that not about you?” Buck tilted his head.

“What? No. But it was probably about you.”

“But I thought everyone else already knew I’m bi though, I just hadn’t gotten around to telling you just yet. Sorry man,”

“I’m pretty sure it came as a shock to Chim. He was showing Bobby a picture of your drawing of my dick.”

“What?!”

“When did you see my dick Buck?”

“In the showers one day. It just happened and I looked away really quick, but I got it stuck in my head. I’m sorry Eddie.” Buck looked so red from his blush now.

“So you looked away but you drew it like a professional?”

“I got a good photographic memory sometimes I guess.” Buck shrugged while looking back at him.

“Well maybe you could have my dick in your head another way.” Eddie said moving closer.

“Is that- is that a come-on?” the blush was back now.

“It is if you want it to be Buck.” Eddie said smirking.

“Alright first off I gotta show you something.” He went to his gym bag and got out the infamous black book.

Buck handed it over and while the first few pages were written notes of feelings from days way far back, towards the tenth or fifteenth in they changed completely.

There were various drawings of not just Eddie’s dick but also his ass and his arms even of his tattoos, torso, and back but the one he’d paused on was his face.

It was like looking in a mirror only a black and white one that didn’t move minus the eyes filed in.

“Buck.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I just. They said to write stuff that I felt if it helped and even if it didn’t, then I just kind of started drawing you and I couldn’t stop. It’s probably weirding you out.”

“No. Buck, I’m flattered, a little surprised by how good they are and that you did them without me knowing. Did you ever take classes for this?” Eddie closed it and handed it back.

“I had it for two semesters in community college but I never liked what they told us to draw though.”

“Its too bad for them because I had the honor of being the subject of your art and it’s better than fruits or stuff you’d be told to draw.”

Buck was blushing again.

“You know I can draw your lips a few times but I’ve never felt how they were before” buck asked looking into Eddie’s eyes.

“I’d like to know how your lips feel too.” Eddie laughed while leaning in.

That’s how Hen found Chim standing with his mouth open.

“So they we’re both into each other? Chim close your mouth.”

“You don’t think-?” he asked.

“That it was Eddie he was drawing. I thought it might be a possibility but I couldn’t be sure. Well here’s our answer though.”

Bobby came over to see what they were staring at before the alarm went off.

Later on there would be a few pages dedicated to Eddie’s hands but no one would see them though except the two of them.

When Chimney told Maddie a little later only to find out Buck told her that same day she laughed at his face.

“He said I was the first one he thought to tell about them. Buck also said to tell you that your cousin loves you and your support. I guessed that you’d understand that.”

"Yeah. Yeah I do. It's a long story."

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189902445718/curiosity-killed-the-chim-they-couldnt-remember


End file.
